


Kánikula

by Tonhalszendvics



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Past Relationship(s), az legyen meglepetés, azért nem, bűnözés, de a spamano virágzik, de már minden majdnem szipi-szuper, fruk csak volt, ha valakinek problémája van a pornó emlegetésével az ne olvassa el, mág nem lesz, szegénység, sötét múlt, van még egy emlegetett ship
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonhalszendvics/pseuds/Tonhalszendvics
Summary: Hogyan lehet eltolni az életed? Mi lehet az oka annak, hogy egy kupac alapvetően okos ember nem használja ki a lehetőségeit?Francis harmincöt éves, börtönviselt ember. Az ismerősei pont olyanok, mint ő, mégis úgy érzi, hogy többek nála, elvégre nekik volt okuk arra, hogy olyanok legyenek, amilyenek. Neki a világon semmi oka nem volt rá.Ezekhez a Coelhóhoz hasonlóan mélyenszántó gondolatokhoz dobjatok hozzá egy kurva meleg nyári napot és megkapjátok ezt a történetet. Előre is elnézést mindenkitől, aki esetleg megbotránkozna.Említett már-nincs-FrUK, Spamano, meg mélyen eltemetve Gilbertben is bujkál némi érzelem.
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	Kánikula

**Author's Note:**

> Ajánlott hallgatmány: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MXbS4d5W8V0

A nyomorúságnak is megvannak a szintjei – gondolta Francis, miközben még egyszer rátenyerelt a csengőre. A homlokát a hideg csempéhez szorította, de a fülledt melegben még mindig szakadt róla a víz. Odaadott volna egy kart egy kád hűs vízért. Nem feltétlen a sajátját.

Arthur álmos, csipás szemmel nyitott ajtót, a kedvenc zöld nyuszis szövetpapucsában, amitől Francisnak mindig hányingere volt. Másfajta ingerek motoszkáltak benne, amikor a lógó fehér atlétára nézett, meg Arthur izzadt felsőtestére. A haja szanaszét állt.

– Mi van, Toni megint kizárt? – kérdezte Arthur ásítozva.

– Hja.

– Gyere be.

Becsoszogott a csöpp garzonba. Előszoba nem volt, egyből a hálószobaként is funkcionáló nappaliba lépett. A bejárattól balra nyílt egy fürdő, ami vécé is volt egyben, a konyha mellett a spejz, ami olyan kicsi volt, hogy nem is lehetett rá ajtót rakni, csak egy szál függöny választotta el a nappali-hálótól. A polc mellé csak oldalazva lehetett bemenni és Francis emlékeiben élénken élt, milyen trükkösen lehet bármit kiszedni az alsó polcról. A konyhaajtó a bejárattal szemben volt. Arthur kompromisszumra kényszerült, amikor berendezte a nagymamájától örökölt csupasz lakást: vagy ebédlőasztala van, vagy mosógépe. A mosógépet választotta, így a férfi vendégei a kanapén ülve, térdükön egyensúlyozott tányérral fogyaszthatták el a felszolgált förmedvényeket.

Nevezett kanapé per pillanat ágy volt. Arthur álmosan odacsoszogott, lehajolt, kihúzta a pótágyat és a maga részéről végzett a vendéglátói kötelességeivel.

– Ágynemű a bal oldali szekrényben. Alsó polc. – A hangját tompította a párna.

Francis az ajtó mellett kibújt a szandáljából, megágyazott, a fürdőben hagyott – és meglepő módon még meglévő – fogkeféjével való gyors randevú után ledőlt Arthur mellé. Tőle jó messze, mégis nyár van, meg a késő éjszaka ellenére huszonsok fok. Remélte, hogy el tud aludni, még mielőtt a mentol hűse eltűnne a szájából.

A nyomorúságnak valószínűleg egészen magas fokán állt a jelenlegi helyzete. A lakótársa még arra se vette a fáradtságot, hogy egy üzenetet dobjon neki arról, hogy a randevúja a lakásukban végződött, ő meg fél egykor ért haza dög fáradtan a melóból, mert maradhatott kasszázni. Félreérthetetlen hangok fogadták. Gilbert foglaltat jelzett, Matt éppen Hollandiában volt, a húga kétszáz kilométerre lakik és nem áll szóba vele, a temetőőrök meg furán néznének, ha bebújna az anyja mellé a kriptába. Utolsó lehetőségként maradt Arthur.

Sose aludt még úgy egy ágyban exével, hogy előtte nem tettek lépéseket a kapcsolatuk régi tüzének újbóli fellobbantására.

  
  


– Mi a fasz?!

Statisztikái vannak róla, hogy nem tesz jót az arcbőrének, ha ilyen hirtelen ébred fel.

– Beengedtél – mondta, átfordult a másik oldalára és megpróbált visszaaludni, de már késő volt. Az ébredéssel együtt észrevette azt is, hogy a kora reggeli időpont ellenére már tikkasztó a hőség.

– Eszembe jutott. – Arthur mocorgott mellette. – Abban a pillanatban eszembe jutott, hogy kimondtam. Megfeledkeztem róla, hogy ha beengedlek, akkor logikusan mellettem van az egyetlen olyan hely, ahol aludni tudsz. Pedig még a pótágyat is én húztam ki. Bazeg.

– Ilyen hőségben érthető. – Nagyot nyögve tolta fel magát ülő helyzetbe. – Meghalok.

– Mi lesz veled délben?

– Majd videózom, ahogy olvad az üveg és szédelegnek a galambok.

Arthur vidáman felhorkant. Ő is feltápászkodott. Francis a kora reggeli ihletett pillanataira tekintettel megnézte, milyen a feneke a kopott bokszerben. Nem nagy szám. Arthurnak nagyon kevés cuccban tűnt nagy számnak a feneke. A meztelenség nem tartozott közéjük.

– Maradsz reggelire? – szólt hátra a válla fölött, ahogy a konyha ajtófélfájába kapaszkodva belebújt abba a nyomorult mentazöld nyúlpapucsba. Ilyen otthoni cuccal ki gondolná róla, hogy egyébként punk fenegyerek?

– Attól függ, mid van.

Nekiállt leszedni az ágyneműt. Egy lepedő, meg egy párnahuzat, a másik lepedőt, amit azért vett elő, hogy majd takarózni fog vele, tisztán tette vissza a szekrénybe. A végén csak ledobta maga mellé a szőnyegre és remélte, hogy ha az éjszakai meleg szellő megsimogatja a hátán a tetoválásokat, akkor nem lesz olyan rohadt melege.

– Hát ööö… van felvágott… illetve nincs, ez csak a papírja. A paprika kicsit megfonnyadt, de szerintem még ehető. Margarin… ja, te nem szereted. Van még egy kis savanyú uborka meg virsli. A virslit nem ajánlom, hétfőn lejárt a szavatossága, de előtte se volt valami nagy szám.

Francis megállt a konyhaajtóban és összehúzott szemekkel méregette Arthurt, aki a pöttöm hűtő előtt guggolt és annak gyér tartalmát vette számba. A férfi elővett egy üveg mustárt, megnézte rajta a lejárati dátumot, gyanúsan undorodó fintort vágott, majd visszatette.

– Ha lejárt, akkor minek rakod vissza? – kérdezte Francis mélységes megvetéssel.

– Majd Owen, mikor kinyitja. Hehe.

– Owen itt lakik?

– Mondhatni. Múltkor beszéltem Timbóval, akkor derült ki, hogy nincs is saját bérlete, felváltva lakik nálunk, mióta kidobta a barátnője.

– Szépen vagytok. Én meg azt hittem, hogy te vagy seggfej.

– Családi vonás lehet – dünnyögött Arthur. – Akkor, mit kérsz?

– Kenyér van?

Arthur hümmögött, becsukta hűtőt és megnézte. A kenyértartóban csak morzsák, meg egy üres műanyag szatyor árválkodott. A végén zabkását ettek, amit egyiküknek sem volt ingerenciája megfőzni, ezért csak nyakon öntötték forró vízzel és szuggerálták három-négy percig, míg a zabszemek ehető keménységűre nem puhultak.

– Mit dolgozol mostanság? – kérdezte Francis.

– Főállású porszívózás – fintorgott megint Arthur. – A hülye járvány miatt a főnököm lehúzhatta a rolót, szóval most egyik interjúról megyek a másikra. Az a kibaszott futárcég azért nem vett fel, mert angol a jogosítványom, tiszta röhej.

– Ja, az. Még mindig jársz a tanfolyamra?

Még együtt voltak, amikor Arthur beiratkozott egy tizenöt hónapos klímaszerelő-képzésre. Akkor nagy reményeket fűzött hozzá.

– Ühüm, most online órák vannak. Bár, a vizsgadíjat nem tudom, hogy fogom kicsengetni… – üveges szemmel meredt maga elé egy keveset. Megrázta magát és erőltetett vidámsággal fordult Francis felé: – Te még ugyanott dolgozol?

Megrázta a fejét.

– Három hónapja eljöttem.

– De a fizetésed sehol nem volt még olyan pöpec!

– Igen, és akkor elmentem fogorvoshoz, ahol kiderült, hogy a rohadvány főnököm nem jelentett be és nem volt egészségbiztosításom. Most abban az étteremben dolgozom, ahol Toni.

– És a suli?

– Túl sokat hiányoztam. A meló miatt, nem tudtam elintézni, hogy azon a három napon ne kelljen bemennem. Egy héttel azután, hogy kiraktak, bevezették az online oktatást. Azt hittem, lekaparom az arcom.

– Ah. Sajnálom.

– Hát még én – sóhajtott.

Ezúttal rajta volt a szőnyegbámulás sora. Sose lesz belőle szakács.

– Meleg van, bazd meg – mordult fel Arthur. A mutatóujjával állt neki kitörölgetni a tálkát.

– Az – hagyta rá és követte a példáját. Már ami a tálka kinyalását illeti. – Köszi, hogy itt alhattam.

– Nem engedlek be, ha tudom, hogy te vagy az – vallotta be. – Azt hittem, Owen.

– Bocsánatodat kérem a csalódásért.

– Kérheted is – horkantott. – Végignéztem miattad hat évadnyi nyálas török sorozatot.

– Most nem arra a csalódásra gondoltam.

– Azért tehetek úgy, mintha arra gondoltál volna.

Arthur mosolyogva csóválta a fejét. Francis megint arra gondolt, hogy milyen szomorú ez a világ. Még mielőtt mélyebben belesüppedhetett volna az önsajnálatba, elővette a telefonját és megnézte, mennyi az idő. Úgy tett, mintha meglepődne és nagyon későre járna.

– Valld be, csak nem akarsz mosogatni – hunyorgott rá Arthur és elvette tőle a tányért.

– Nem kizárt – ismerte el. – Egy kétperces zuhany belefér?

Nem a saját idejébe, inkább Arthur büdzséjébe. A férfi megrántotta a vállát. Ezt ő igennek könyvelte el, felmarkolta a tegnapi holmiját és bevette magát a zuhanykabinba, amiben kényelmesen még megfordulni sem lehetett.

– Egy valag ruhád itt maradt – szólt be neki Arthur. – Szeretnéd, hogy kirakjam?

– Igen! – kiáltott ki, majd a bajsza alatt hozzátette: – Egy isten vagy, bele is haltam volna, ha ebben kell kimennem az utcára.

A tengerészcsíkos pólója nagyon szomorúan nézett rá a vécé tetejéről. Francis tüntetőleg elfordult.

Tudta, hogy itt maradt néhány ruhája. Többnyire olyan darabok, amiket megunt, vagy túlságosan Arthurra emlékeztették, ezért nem akarta elvinni őket. Most, mikor a financiális helyzete összeomlással fenyegetett, nagyon örült neki, hogy ilyen régi-új darabok visszakerülnek a szekrényébe. Múlt héten három felsőjén talált molyrágta lyukakat. Beakasztott egy csokor levendulát a szekrénybe, de nem volt biztos az átütő sikerben.

Vajon hol rontottuk el? – morfondírozott magában szappanozás közben. Na, nem a kapcsolatukat, azt pontosan tudta. Recsegett-ropogott az egész, már amikor összejöttek. Egy kezén meg tudja számolni, hányszor tudtak olyan nyugodt beszélgetést folytatni, mint amilyen a mostani volt.

A maga életét pontosan tudta, hol szúrta el. Ott, ahol nem szégyellte és neki még mentsége se volt rá, nem úgy, mint Arthurnak. Bányászcsalád sokadik gyerekének született egy olyan korban, amikor a bányák kiürültek és ezért bezárták őket. Régi ismerőse volt a nélkülözés. És éppen azért, mert ilyen környezetben nőtt fel, nem is vágyott soha többre. Francis nyaggatta azzal, hogy szerezzen szakmát. Örül a szíve, hogy végre tovább lát az orránál, még akkor is, ha csak ennyivel. Túl okos ahhoz, hogy így elszúrja az életét.

Azt észre se veszi, hogy néha rímben beszél, vagy a feleletei rímelnek a kérdésre. A bátyjai kiskorában megverték ezért. Francis a nevetve előadott anekdota után órákig feküdt a plafont bámulva. Hallgatta Arthur szuszogását és arra gondolt, ha Arthur jobb családba születik, ma talán költő lenne.

– Negyed órája folyatod a vizem! – szólt be neki a férfi.

Összerezzent.

– Bocs, megyek már! – kiáltott ki.

Gyorsan végigszappanozta a karjait, amin itt-ott még látszódtak a régi tetoválások nyomai, mintha koszos lenne a bőre. Rengeteg pénze volt abban, hogy a kamaszkora nyomait megpróbálja eltüntetni a testéről. A bal keze egész jól sikerült, de a jobb felkarján halványan még kivehetőek voltak a régi kép árnyai. A hátát békén hagyta, részint a pénz hiánya, részint azért, hogy megmaradjon keserű emlékeztetőnek.

Gyorsan felöltözött. Arthurra mosolygott és a régi beidegződésnek hála majdnem előrehajolt, hogy megcsókolja, de szerencsére idejében észbe kapott. Még így is kínosnak tűnt a helyzet, ezért megeresztett egy gyors mosolyt.

– Húzz már el – vigyorgott rá Arthur.

– Már itt se vagyok – fuvolázta.

A langyos zuhany után egész frissen vágott neki a lépcsőháznak. Az utcára érve megcsapta a betonjárdából és az aszfaltból áradó hő, ami gyorsan visszavette a lelkesedését. Még az utca árnyékos oldalán se volt hűvösebb, főleg nem a saját utcájában, ami kelet-nyugati irányú volt és egy fia árnyék se volt rajta. A nejlonszatyor füle, amiben a ruháit vitte, már síkos volt, mikor bemenekült a saját lakásába.

– Szia, Fran! – ragyogott rá Toni a kávéfőző mellől. – Nem aludtál itthon.

És megeresztett egy olyan mosolyt, mintha Francis lett volna az, aki végigkamatyolta az éjszakát.

Francis csípőre tette a kezét.

– Mi az?

– A küszöbnél tovább nem jöttem, mert úgy hallottam, hogy egészen jól sikerült a randid.

Toni értetlenül nézett rá vissza.

– Ezt meg kitől hallottad? Borzasztó volt, tök hamar el kellett jönnöm, mert anyának határidős volt az új munkája…

– Oké, értem, bocs.

Ha Toni anyja is benne van a dologban, akkor inkább nem akar hallani a dologról.

– Megvárjalak? – kérdezte Toni újabb angyali mosollyal.

– Persze. És ha jut, akkor én is kérek kávét!

Átvette a munkahelyre rendszeresített ingét. Könyékig feltűrte az ingujjakat. Mivel két éven át folyamatosan tetoválás-eltávolító kezelésekre járt, beleégett a mozdulatsor, hogy öltözés után megnézi a kezeit, hol látszanak még halvány tinta-foszlányok. Könyékig teljesen tiszta, fehér volt a bőre, a két éves csupaszság után még a szőr látványa is nagyon jól esett neki.

Toni vidáman mesélte neki, mi volt tegnap az általa katasztrofálisnak nevezett randin. Francis hallgatta, néha közbeszúrt egy megjegyzést, hogy Romano valószínűleg mire gondolt az adott pillanatban, vagy egy normális ember mit tett volna Toni helyében. Nem mintha Toni nem lett volna normális, csak neki kicsit máshol volt az ingerküszöbe. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy hiába viselkedett úgy, mint egy komplett idióta, nem volt az. Sőt, Francis meg merte kockáztatni, hogy Toni van olyan okos, mint Gilbert, csak ezzel a fene virágos világnézetével nagyon jól palástolja.

Ha egy kart adna egy kád hűvös vízért, akkor egy lábat adna azért, hogy ő is olyan pozitívan álljon mindenhez, mint Toni. Soha nem fogja megérteni, hogy mégis mi a fenének drogozott kamaszkorában.

A nagy déli rohamnak már az emléke is elmúlt. Gilbert mintegy fél perce lépett le egy rendeléssel. Francis a pultot támasztva kortyolgatta a második kávéját és azon gondolkodott, hogy vajon a régi ismeretségre tekintettel Arthur adna-e neki kedvezményt a klímaszerelésre, amikor végre megszerzi a papírját. Vagy a főbérlő engedné-e, hogy legyen légkondi a lakásban és ha engedi, akkor beszállna-e a költségbe. Ebbe az idillbe rondított bele a pultra lecsapott pénztárca. Nevezett tárca egy morc olaszhoz tartozott.

– Te jártál Tonival, ugye? – csapott bele egyből a lecsóba Romano.

– Neked is szia.

– Jártál vele vagy nem? – Romano meglehetősen türelmetlennek tűnt.

Francis átgondolta kettejük kapcsolatát.

– Én azt mondanám, hogy nem. Külső szemlélőként lehet, hogy mást mondanék, de Toni azt mondta, neki mindig csak barát voltam, semmi több.

Romano olyan arckifejezéssel bámulta, hogy Francisnek felállt a hátán a szőr. Ha más nézi így, arra gondol, hogy az illető a családjával együtt el akarja törölni a föld színéről, de Romano, szegény nyomorult, ilyen arcot vágott, amikor valami nyomasztotta.

– A tegnapi randiról van szó? Toni mesélt róla.

– Hogy mi a kurva eget csinált?! – fakadt ki.

Nem egy vendég döbbenten fordult a pult felé. Francis fáradtan tette le a kávéját és közelebb lépett Romanóhoz. Bizalmasan halk hangon felelt:

– Toni nehéz eset, ezzel tisztában vagyok…

– Azt mondtad, nem voltatok együtt…

– Nem csak a munkatársam, vagy a barátom, de a lakótársam is, már elég hosszú ideje.

Romano dühösen összeszorította az állkapcsát. Miután először vágott ilyen arcot, Francis már gond nélkül elhitte, hogy maffiacsaládba született, és azért került állami gondozásba, mert egy különösen véres bandaháború után az egész családját sittre vágták. Nem segített a lelki békéjén a tudat, hogy Romano farzsebében a tömött tárca és az aranyozott öngyújtó mellett rendszerint egy pillangókés is ott lapult.

– Toni hol van?

– Hátul. Most jött szállítmány, éppen kipakol.

– Oké. Tegnap már csak az hiányzott volna, hogy beleüljek az ölébe, de csak nem esett le neki, hogy mi van. Egyébként is feltűnt, hogy nem vágja a képes beszédet, de ennyire nem lehet hülye. Még szűz, vagy mi az isten?

Francis sóhajtott.

– Ezt neki kéne elmondani.

Romano szemei elkerekedtek.

– Impotens? – sziszegte döbbenten. – Vagy kasztrálták?

– Egyik sem – intette le. – Várj egy kicsit.

Otthagyta az olaszt toporogni és hátrament a raktárba.

– Egyetlen spanyol napsugaram, gyere egy pillanatra! – trillázta, mikor a vendégtér ajtaja bezárult mögötte.

Toni éppen átpakolta a zöldséges rekeszeket. Mosolyogva nézett fel, de ő mindig mosolygott. Ha nagy néha elgondolkodott rajta, hogy vajon mi az, ami letörli az arcáról a mosolyt, Francist mindig elöntötte a félelem.

– Gond van? Segítsek?

– Itt van Romano.

– Igen?

Felcsillant a szeme és már ment is a csaphoz, hogy lemossa a kezéről a koszt. Francis megint sóhajtott.

– Toni, emlékszel rá, hogy mit mondtam arról, hogy anyukád foglalkozását mikor kell elmesélned?

– Igen. Még nem mondtam neki, szerintem korai.

– Nem az, sőt.

– Tényleg? – Egészen meglepettnek tűnt.

– Romano is érdeklődött egy kicsit a tegnap este felől, ő azt mondta, hogy csaknem megerőszakolt az étteremben, de neked nem tűnt fel.

– Oh.

Visszaköltözött a mosoly az arcára és ruganyos léptekkel sietett ki a kedveséhez. Francis ment utána, volt már némi tapasztalata az ilyesmivel, Toninak kell a támogatás ahhoz, hogy a történetet megfelelően tudja tálalni.

Pedig a reggeli után remélte, hogy ez a dolog nem kerül szóba soha többet.

– _Corazón_ – köszöntötte melegen a párját.

Francis már most elismeréssel adózott Romanónak, amiért elviseli ezt a nagyon hülyét.

– Ő is kell a magánbeszélgetésünkhöz? – bökött Romano Francis felé. A karjait szorosan összefonta maga előtt.

– Nohát, amikor korábban elmeséltem ezt, akkor rendszerint furán néztek rám, Fran szerint azért, mert rosszul meséltem és nem hagytam nekik időt arra, hogy feldolgozzák. Furcsa, nem?

Nevetett. Romano zavart pillantást vetett Francisra, aki intett neki, hogy hagyja, hadd mondja Toni.

– Szóval, két állásom van.

– Azt mondtad, anyádnak kell valami – vágott közbe.

– Anyámnak dolgozom. Pornósztár.

Romano letüdőzte a saját nyálát. Toni megrettent, Francis felé nézett, aki addigra a tenyerébe temette az arcát.

– Most arra gondol, hogy…?

– A jó ég áldjon meg. Romano, nyugi. Toni csak vágja az anyja videóit, nem szerepel bennük.

– _Csak?!_ – köpte.

– Néha én kamerázom, az már szereplés? – kérdezte Toni ártatlanul.

Romano elborzadva meredt a spanyolra.

– Mit mondtam neked? – kérdezte Francis kedvesen. – Ezt mondd utoljára.

– Oh. Tényleg.

– Ti baszakodtok velem. – Romano gyöngén felnevetett. – Mondjátok, hogy baszakodtok velem.

– Bárcsak – nézett az ég felé Francis. – Nem, Toni tényleg közreműködik ebben.

Romano egy hosszú pillanatra lehunyta a szemét. Mozdult az ajka, mondani akart valamit, de aztán megrázta a fejét. Leült az egyik bárszékre és a kezeibe nézett.

– A kurva élet – foglalta össze a gondolatait. – Francis, adj valamit.

Toni lelkesen mondani kezdte:

– Most lett kész a kacsasült, szerintem ilyenkor sokkal finomabb, tudod, idővel kiszárad…

Addigra Francis töltött egy kupica limoncellót és odatette Romano elé. Toni elképedve nézte, ahogy ő felhajtja az italt.

– De hát te nem motorral jársz? – kérdezte.

– Na és akkor? – mordult rá. – Még egyet.

Toni pislogott néhányat gyors egymásutánban. Francis magában nevetett, hogy a motortól az olasz milyen keménynek hangzik, holott csak egy kivénhedt robogóval furikázik.

– Megint rosszul mondtam? – fordult Francishez.

– Igen, drágám. Említettem neked, hogy egyrészt, igen kevés embernek pornóznak a rokonai, főleg úgy, hogy erről még tudnak is, de még kevesebb embernek van gyomra ahhoz, hogy ezt végig is nézze.

– Kamerázik – markolt bele a hajába Romano és a pultot nézte. – Meg videót vág. Dio mio.

– Fran, egy kicsit… magunkra hagynál minket?

Büszkeség töltötte el a szívét. Toni végre tanul, hála legyen valamennyi szentnek! A z már nyilván t ú l sok lett volna, hogy Toni megvárja, amíg Francis hallótávolságon kívülre ér, de már ez is jelentős előrelépés volt.

– Azért jött fel ez a dolog, mert szeretnél lefeküdni velem? – kérdezte Toni nagy komolyan.

Romano hápogott egy kicsit, aztán dacosan felszegte a fejét.

– És ha igen?

– Hát, akkor utalások helyett többre mész azzal, ha csak megkérdezed, hogy akarok-e szexet. Francis azt mondta, hogy eleinte udvarolt nekem, meg amit csinált, az már jobb helyen nyilvános molesztálásnak minősül, de nekem az ilyesmi nem… hát, nem tűnik fel.

– Azt észrevettem, cseszd meg.

Gilbert ekkor nyitott be nagy svunggal. Francis abban a pillanatban mozdult a pajtása felé, még mielőtt szétugrasztotta volna a turbékoló gerlicepárt.

– Hagyd őket, Toni éppen beavatja Romanót _abba_ a dologba.

Gilbert azon nyomban megtorpant, a szemöldökei pedig a homloka közepére szökkentek.

– Itt?

– Romano hozta fel a témát, most kivételesen nem ő tehet róla.

– Csak nem azt mondod, hogy kivételesen jól csinálta?

– Egy francot – horkant fel.

Gilbert Toniék felé nézett és röhögött.

– És még nem baszta ki? Erre iszunk. Mit csinálsz ma?

– Fogorvoshoz megyek.

Gilbert  vidámsága nyögésbe veszett.

– Utálom, ha emlékeztetsz rá – mondta, a maga két nappal későbbi időpontjára célozva.

Ezúttal Francisen volt a kárörvendő vigyorgás sora. Néha még mindig meglepi, hogy Gilbert, aki  megjárta a  javítóintézet et , meg fiatalkorúak börtöné t , ennyire tart a fogorvostól.

– Holnap ráérek – lapogatta meg a vállát.

– Reggel nyolcra megyek, szerinted mit fog mondani a csóka, ha másnaposan ülök be a székbe?

– Nem mondta senki, hogy IHB-t kell nyomnod.

Gilbert sanda pillantást vetett rá. Neki egy buli addig nem buli, amíg teljesen szét nem csapja magát.  Erről Francisnak eszébe jutott, milyen szép éjszakája volt tegnap.

– Mit csináltál tegnap fél egy tájban? Fel akartalak hívni, de foglalt volt.

Gilbert olyat nyögött, hogy az egyik vendég felkapta a fejét.

– Roderichnek bizonygattam, hogy a barátnője szereti.

– Roderichnek? – hökkent meg Francis. – Mármint, az unokatesód-Roderichnek?

– Nem ismerek másikat.

– _Az_ a barátnője? Aki neked is annyira bejött?

– Figyi, szerintem még Toninak is bejönne, pedig ő olyan meleg, hogy a kezével vasal.

– Nem ismerek rád, koma.

– Én se ismertem magamra, elhiheted.

A délután négy munkából érkező éhes embereket hozott, meg még egy nagy adag kiszállít ást  Gilbertnek. Fél ötkor Francis elköszönt.

Egy letört hátsó korona miatt érkezett. A doki egészen gyorsan  elintézte , aztán grátisz ellenőrizte a többi fogát. Francisnek nagy kő esett le a szívéről, mikor azt mondta, hogy minden rendben van. Hat éve, amikor elhatározta, hogy márpedig most megjavul, a tetoválásai eltávolítása mellett a fogai rendbehozatalára is tetemes összeget áldozott. Egy kisebb autó ára már simán benne volt a szájában. Kölyökként nem gondolta, hogy a szájhigiénia elhanyagolása a cigi-alkohol kombóval  megfejelve  ilyen durva dolgokat eredményezhet.

Kölyökként nagyon sok mindenre nem gondolt. A mostani énje legszívesebben jól megrázta volna a srácot és rámutatott volna, hogy megvan mindene, amire szüksége van: szerető anya, két kisebb testvér, biztos anyagi helyzet.  Lehet, hogy az apját az élet kiírta az egyenletből, de az nem nyomott olyan sokat a latban. Ő nem Gilbert, csóró kelet-német bevándorlók gyereke, akit kinéznek, mert albínó.  Francisék tőle nem kérdezték, miért ül: Gilbert úgy jött be a cellába, hogy megállt a küszöbön, annyit mondott, hogy „apám pedofil volt”, aztán egy teljes percig mereven bámulta őket, majd ledobta a cuccát az egyetlen üres ágyra, elheveredett és másfél napig nem szól hozzájuk. A hallgatása és a majomszeretet, amivel körülrajongta az öccsét, elég beszédes volt.

Otthon talált egy cetlit a hűtőn Tonitól, hogy ma nem jön haza. A cetli a naptár mellett volt, az aznapi dátumhoz a fogorvos mellé még annyit írt föl, hogy  _Bernadette születésnapja._

A telefon a változatosság kedvéért kicsengett, de a húga nem vette fel. Írt egy sms-t, gondolkodott rajta, hogy kanyarítson-e mosolygós arcot a végére vagy ne, de aztán magát az üzenetet se küldte el. Helyette felhívta Mattet.

– _Szia! Ugye tudod, hogy Hollandiában vagyok?_

– Ha olyan csomagod van, ami még külön számláz a nemzetközi hívásokért, akkor válts.

– _Nem, csak… áh, mindegy. Nincs…_

– … szükségem valamire? Nem, nincs. Csak Bernadette nem veszi fel és… hát. Te beszéltél már vele?

– _Nem? Kellett volna?_

– Ma van a születésnapja, Matt.

– _Mi? Már tizenkilencedike van?_

– Bizony.

– _Teljesen abban a hitben voltam, hogy szerdán lesz…_

– Szerda van – kuncogott. – Elhiszem, hogy Hollandia a fűről híres, de ennyire nem kéne keményen tolnod.

Baljós csend volt a válasz.

– Mattie.

– _Ühm. Ne mondd meg Bernie-nek!_

– Mégis hogy mondanám meg neki? Föl se veszi, ha hívom. De ha megengedsz egy jó tanácsot: csak mértékkel és szintetikusokat ne, rendben van?

– _Hogy… tessék?_

– A tapasztalat szólt belőlem. – Rövid, terhes szünet után hozzátette: – Ha valaha… ha bármi segítség kell, szólj nyugodtan.

– _Öh… persze. Kösz, Francis._

– És üdvözlöm Berdatette-et.

A telefonja képernyőjére meredt. Megcsóválta a fejét és letette a pultra.

Végignézett a lakáson. Nagyobb volt, mint Arthuré, de így is közös szobán osztoztak Tonival. Ő aludt lenn, Francis a galérián, viszont így volt nappalijuk.

Az ajtóval szemközt egy polc volt, rajta néhány képpel. Az egyik Bernadette esküvőjén készült. Nem hívták meg, a húga még a csokrot is visszaküldte, amit gratulációként küldött neki. A képet Mattől kérte. A másikon az öccse volt, a doktori címe megszerzésekor készült. Akkor ott volt, finom mosollyal, zsebre vágott kézzel, hosszú ujjú ingben állt sz öccse mellett, hogy ne látszódjanak a kezei, amin még csak halványodtak a bandajelek.

Ha jó fiú lett volna, ma diplomája lenne és valami menő helyen dolgozna a világ jobbik felén, mint Matt vagy Bernadette. Már  közelebb van a negyvenhez, mint a harminchoz, simán lehet, hogy már nős lenne. Vagy  férjhez  ment volna . Abban a másik valóságban, ahol ő diplomás, Arthur pedig költő, talán együtt maradtak. Örökbe fogadtak néhány gyereket meg egy kövér macskát.

Francis képei mellett ott voltak Toniéi is.  Az egyiken az anyját ölelte, aki inkább tűnt a nővérének:  tizennégy volt, amikor a fia született. A másik képén az öccsével volt, akivel azóta megromlott a viszonyuk. Jo ã o kamaszkorában rájött, hogy mit is jelent az, hogy az anyja kurva, onnantól kezdve azon volt, hogy minél hamarabb kikerüljön a családi fészekből. Azóta diplomája van, a város jobbik felén dolgozik és nem veszi fel, ha Toni felhívja, hogy boldog születésnapot kívánjon neki.

A  középen álló nagy képkeretbe két képet raktak. Annak a kiállítására áthívták Gilbertet is, lévén, hogy azokon ő is rajta volt. Az egyik még a javítóban készült:  h árom fenegyerek, akik egy cellába kerültek és életre szóló barátságot kötöttek. Fensőbbséges mosolyuk azt hirdette, hogy ha kell, puszta kézzel törik össze a világot. Amikor a kép készült, Francisnek már megvoltak a kéztetoválásai. Meg a felnyírt haja, Gilbertnek meg a fél vastelepre elég piercingje. Közülük Toni tűnt a legnormálisabbnak, egészen addig, amíg az istenadta ki nem nyitotta a száját.

A második képet egy hónapja lőtték. Összekarolva álltak a munkahelyük előtt. Francis kezei tiszták, a haja masnival összefogva, Gilbert arcán nyoma sincs a megannyi tüskének. Toni az egyetlen, akin nem olyan látványos a változás. Közelebb kell hajolni, hogy lássa az ember a kisimult arcát, a meglágyult fényt a szemében.

Néha nem tudja, mi is történt. Megtörték a világot, vagy az volt az, ami megtörte őket?

Néha úgy gondolta, hogy ez a kérdés hülyeség, a lényeg az, hogy kikászálódtak a maguk ásta gödörből. Olyankor nem bánta, hogy teljes harci díszben elment az anyja temetésére, ahol a húga a gyászoló tömeg szeme láttára sírva fakadt, felképelte őt és üvöltve elhordta mindennek. Konkrétan félbeszakította a szertartást és addig nem hagyta, hogy a pap folytassa, míg Francis kívül nem volt a temetőn.

Akkor gondolkodott rajta, hogy megvárja, amíg véget ér ez az egész hacacáré, követi haza Bernadette-et, aztán megkötözi, visszahozza ide, hadd nézze végig a lány, ahogy lehugyozza az öreglány sírját. Ott állt a temető előtt, nézte a  _Feltámadunk_ feliratot és ezen gondolkodott.

Hosszú volt a temetés, neki meg nem volt hozzá türelme. Ugyanolyan rohadt meleg nap volt, mint amilyenek mostanában vannak. Szakadt róla a víz, hát kibújt a pólójából, hadd csodálja mindenki a testét díszítő tintarajzokat, míg elbaktat a szülővárosa kis parkjáig.

Egy padon ülve rálátott a fagyizóra, ami már gyerekkorában is ott volt. Még mindig ugyanaz a nő árulta a fagyit, igaz, a húsz év alatt az arca szélesebb és ráncosabb lett. Mosolygott mindenkire. Egy anyuka málnás fagyit vett a fiának, akin csinos tengerész-ingecske volt.

Francis egyik legkorábbi emléke az volt, hogy az anyja málnás fagyit vesz neki, aztán sóhajt, mert leette a tengerész-ingecskéjét. Nem kiabált vele. Mosolyogva törölgette az arcát. Később sírva jött el valamennyi tárgyalására, sírt, amikor bejött beszélőre az intézetbe és sírt, amikor Francis felhúzott orral közölte vele, hogy nem akarja látni soha többé. Az összes levelét olvasatlanul kidobta.

Nézte az anyukát meg a gyereket a málnás fagyival. Utóbbi nem tartott sokáig, a gyerek három lépés után elejtette, aztán bömbölt a saját ügyetlensége miatt. Kapott másik fagyit, az első pedig ott olvadt rózsaszín tócsává a járdán.

Sokáig nézte. Mikor a nedvesség felszáradt, a tölcsér pedig félig szottyos, félig szikkadt, undorító valamivé változott, fölkelt, odament, kidobta a tölcsért a kukába, aztán odament a pulthoz, hogy kérjen magának egy málnás fagyit.

A nő a belső helyiségben volt, éppen egy szelet süteményről beszélgetett valakivel. Francisnek volt ideje megnézni a széles kínálatot. Aztán a tulajdon tükörképét az üvegfelületen. A dohánytól sárga bőrét, hiányos fogsorát. Mintha  akkor látta volna magát hosszú évek óta először. Csak négy évvel idősebb az öccsénél, de akkor bárki azt hihette volna, hogy az apja.

Nem vett málnás fagyit. Undorodott magától. Undorodott a gondolatoktól, amik alig egy órája foglalkoztatták. Az egész életétől.

Hazajött és közölte, hogy kész, vége, jó útra tér.

Örökké hálás lesz Gilbertnek és Toninak, amiért nem azt mondták, hogy „mi a fasz”, hanem azt, hogy „oké, csináljuk”.  Akkor költöztek ide.

A költözés első napján Francis idejött ehhez a falhoz, elővette a gondosan becsomagolt képet az édesanyjáról, melynek kerete és a sarkain körbevezetett szalag fekete volt. Kiakasztotta, Toni pedig vállon veregette. Gilbert javaslatára ittak az emlékére.

Hat éve már.  Hat éve hibáztatja magát, amiért nem határozta el magát korábban, amiért a húszas éveit odadobta az enyészetnek. Ezzel együtt a jövőről is lemondott, a lehetőségről, hogy legyen belőle valaki.

H at éve sajnálja, hogy nem engedte az anyjának, hogy szeresse.

Visszanézett a konyhába. A pulton ott hevert a telefonja, mellette vízcseppek, mintha ebben az irdatlan hőségben már a mobil is izzadna.

Hosszú lépésekkel visszament. Gyorsan pötyögte le az üzenetet a húgának és azonnal el is küldte, hogy ne legyen ideje meggondolni magát. Amint elküldte, meggondolta magát. A mindenét betöltő szégyent megpróbálta belefojtani egy pohár borba.

A nyomorúságnak is megvannak a maga szintjei – gondolta, ahogy az első pohár után küldte a másodikat. – Ilyen az is, amikor otthon a fotelben ülsz, körülötted csend, még a galambok burukkolása se hallatszik be kintről, te meg éppen azon vagy, hogy újult erővel vesd bele magad az alkoholizmus mélységeibe, mert a húgod nem válaszol a születésnapi üdvözletedre.

Toni még az előtt hazaért, hogy igazán filozófusra itta volna magát. Ideges mosollyal szorította a füléhez a mobilját, oda se figyelve hajította le az oldaltáskáját a fogas mellé. Kibújt az átizzadt pólójából, aztán leült a nappali sarkába felállított számítógépasztalhoz. Francisnek csak biccentett.

Pár spanyol szó után letette a készüléket.

– Ühm, anyának nem jött be néhány vágás, zavarna, ha most megcsinálnám?

Intett, hogy csak nyugodtan.

– Azt hittem, nem fogsz beleegyezni – hökkent meg Toni.

– Drágám, az emberek nem azon lepődnek meg, hogy mellékesként pornófilmeket vágsz, hanem azon, hogy az anyád pornófilmjeit vágod. Van két testvérem, de nem szívesen gondolok bele abba, hogy mit művelnek a hálószobában.

– Engem se érdekel, hogy João mit csinál a hálóban – vonta össze a szemöldökeit Toni.

– Sose foglak megérteni – csóválta a fejét.

A következő pár percnyi áldott csöndben elkortyolta a maradék borát. Toni addigra lendült bele a munkába. Rezignáltan közölte vele:

– Most vagy lekapcsolod a hangot, vagy fölteszel egy fülest.

Toni kimerevítette a képet és Francis felé fordult:

– Pont az a gond, hogy a kép és a hang egy helyen elcsúszott, meg nem a megfelelő hangra vágtam, legalábbis anya szerint, szerintem pont úgy volt jó. Kivéve persze azt, ahol elcsúszott, de az véletlen volt.

– Füles?

– Nincs.

– Akkor legalább halkítsd le!

A végén a nyomorúságnak egy egészen új fokozatát élte meg: becsípve, a melegtől szédelegve, izzadtan és talán egy kicsit idegesen állt sorba az éjjel-nappali szupermarketben, ahol a világ valószínűleg összes egyetemistája sorba állt előtte. Hazafele menet rezignált sóhajjal vette tudomásul, hogy Toni nem csak nem halkította le azt a nyavalyás videót, de még az ablakot is kinyitotta.

  
  


Vége


End file.
